to my one with love
by baichan
Summary: Really, it's only for Kurochin that he tries at basketball at all.


Kuroko stares out the window as he thinks of of pleasant days gone past. He hides a small with the palm of his hand.

"Have you ever dated someone?"

It was an innocent enough question but Kuroko had his own reasons for being deliberately vague about it.

"Yes."

Kagami had frozen, half-choking burger. Kuroko doesn't smile despite feeling pleased. What had he been expecting him to say?

"W-was is Momoi?"

Kuroko looks at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"No."

Kagami leans forward in interest.

"Then who."

Kuroko doesn't answer.

"Oh, was it one of those Generation of Miracles bastards? It was wasn't it?! Was it Aomine?"

Kuroko sighs and reaches for his milkshake only for it to be snatched out of reach.

"No! Not until you tell me!"

"Kagami-kun is being very noisy today."

"Kuroko-teme..."

"... No, it was not Aomine-kun."

Kuroko snatches his cup back.

"Oh."

Kagami munches on a burger thoughtfully.

"Was it - Oi! Kuroko!"

Kuroko - and his milkshake - had misdirected right out of the seat.

Kagami growls angrily, "Kuroko-teme..."

The walk home was silent for Kuroko as he sipped lonesomely on his vanilla milkshake. Sighing he closed his eyes and fingered his wristband. It was a reminder of his promises - to Ogiwara-kun and to his most precious person.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I've lied to you," because to say 'was dating' is a misconception. They still are dating.

His heart aches suddenly.

Or at least, he hopes they still are.

* * *

Murasakibara-kun watched as the girl stuttered through her confession. He had gotten a few, and while he never refused sweets he easily ripped up love letters and the like.

"... I like you, a lot. Will you go out with me?"

Murasakibara stuffed some chips in his mouth and pretended to munched thoughtfully, "Hm, no."

The girl looks shocked at her affections being so easily rebuffed but she puffs her chest out and straightens her shoulders. That's good, it's annoying when they cry.

"May I ask why?" She says, putting up a brave front.

Murasakibara licks his salt covered fingers. She wasn't the first to ask, but when someone snottily screeches, he sees no reason why he shouldn't just shrug and walk away, "Mou, I'm already in a relationship."

The girl kind of deflates but looks sort of relieved and embarrassed. She bows and apologizes and leaves.

Murasakibara stays there for a moment, paused in eating. The sky is so blue today. He takes a deep breath and pretends that he can smell vanilla in the soft breeze.

Back at training, Akira looks annoyed with him, "That's the fourth girl since I've had you on the team. You should just accept one so they stop bothering you."

"Akira-sensei, that would be insensitive to their feelings," Himuro interjects.

She snorts, "This is just high school, and maybe then they'll leave him alone once they see how troublesome he is."

"... What about my feelings?"

Akira and Himuro quiet in surprise at their center, he's looking off to the side with a hurt expression, shoulders hunched in slightly, and snacks forgotten in his hand.

"What about the one _I _love?"

Akira is looking at her player with widened eyes. As an adult she feels like consoling him, but she never realized this troublesome, man-child had such a deep concern.

Himuro blinks, "Murasakibara?"

The purple haired giant blinks as if remembering himself. He looks down at the bag of chips he had accidently crushed in his hands, "Ah."

He turns and goes to his bag to retrieve more.

* * *

It's quiet in the locker room except for Murasakibara's chewing and scavenging of food. The locker room is exceptionally empty.

Closing his eyes he takes a breath and then snaps them open at the sound of a dog barking. He turns to look at the newcomer.

"Kuro-chin," he whines.

Kuroko doesn't look any different since Teiko, except, of course, for the dog in his arms.

The dog barks and squirms, leaping out of his master's arms. It settles at his feet and Murasakibara leans a large hand down and pets it gently.

"... It's nice to see you." Kuroko whispers quietly.

Murasakibara blinks, "I missed you, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko goes to sit by Murasakibara and the giant pulls him into hug, his body seeming to eat Kuroko's smaller one, "I wanted to go to the same school as you." The giant whispers.

Kuroko pets his hair and sighs, "Murasakibara-kun."

The center player bites his lip, his snacks forgotten in a pile beside the couple. They stay like that until Kuroko presses a kiss to the giant's head, "I have to go. Play your hardest for me."

Murasakibara doesn't say anything, glowering at the floor. Kuroko knows he'll do what he asked, for him if for nothing else.

He wonders how long it will last.

"Goodbye Murasakibara-kun," he whispers.

* * *

Murasakibara is surprised to see Kuroko on the street court. Surprised but happy. Nigou notices him first, which is ridiculous - he is 6"10 - and runs over yapping happily.

"Oh, Nigouchin," he bends down to pet him, his large hand almost as big as the dog.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko says.

"Kuro-chin," he replies coolly.

It's really quiet and terse. He even stops eating his pocky, forgetting about the new flavor for the moment. Even though the disappointing flavor lingers the phantom taste and smell of vanilla rises up in a faint but suffocating manner.

He chokes it down.

"Hey!" He looks out of the corner of his eye to see a split brow, double hair colored man. He knows exactly who this is.

"Mou, Kurochin, you chose such obnoxious lights."

The man turns red in the face and Murasakibara ignores him. Standing and turning to Kuroko he ruffles his hair like he just pet Nigou.

"I missed you Kuro-chin," he says, pouting.

Kuroko closes his eyes and sighs, "We're playing a basketball game now, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara removes his hand, feeling lost he ponders on something to say, fingers clenching into a fist.

"... I'll play my hardest," he finally says.

Kuroko smiles at him sadly before turning to his team.

* * *

It's raining and they go to part, Kagami and Himuro are facing off before they turn. Murasakibara blinks lazily, snacks sitting in a pile.

They tip off and suddenly Murasakibara is there as Himuro loses the ball. He slips his hand under it and steals it from Kagami easily, before he can blink. Murasakibara doesn't smile as he turns and moves fluidly for his large size to the basket.

He sniffles as the rain pour downs harder, as Himuro looks at him wide eyed and confused, and as Kuroko looks at him with a fond but heartbroken expression. Murasakibara pettily turns away from him.

He doesn't get the ball for the referee and Himuro jogs beside him for the short intermission, "Wh-what was that?"

He doesn't answer - really it's only for Kuroko that he tries at basketball.

* * *

The game is cancelled.

It's too be expected with the rain, but Kagami huffs. He's a basketball just like Aomine and Kuroko.

He turns back and grabs Kuroko's shoulder and he stops.

"Mou," he whines.

Kuroko stiffens and then relaxes and then turns to look at him with a soft watery expression.

"... Kurochin," he says, "go on a date with me."

Kagami splutters from beside Kuroko and his other teammates look surprised.

Kuroko blinks and he smiles lightly, "... Okay."

Murasakibara's heart soars.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hopes this makes sense!**


End file.
